6 Hours
Plot Alex is being honored for her work with the Hope Center by a Businessman's Association. The man who is presenting her the award is Tim Preston, the richest man in all of Texas. Also at this function is his daughter, Heather Preston. When Tim presents Alex the award, some of the waiters pull out guns and start shooting up the place. Walker, Trivette, Gage and Sydney subdue 4 of the gunmen (Walker and Sydney shot 2 of them, while Trivette and Gage captured 2 of them). Tim instructs one of his bodyguards, Theodore McNeely to get Heather to safety which he does. He brings her out to the limo but then he betrays & murders the limo driver (who was armed with a pistol and was trying to help out) and he also betrays Heather when two of the gunmen (who managed to retreat after one of them almost got shot by Walker) come out and help McNeely put Heather in a van, one of them sedates her, while the other one drives the van as they speed away from the parking garage. When order is restored Tim is looking for Heather and has his other bodyguard to try & call McNeely but he doesn't answer. Walker is trying to find out what happened to the strange cause of why the 6 gunmen aimed so high as if they were not trying to hit anyone. When Walker hears about what happened to Heather, He, Trivette, Tim and his bodyguard go to the parking garage where they discover that his limo driver had been murdered. Walker concludes that the entire shooting was a diversion so they could abduct Heather and then he also concludes that McNeely is the mastermind behind all this (which is true, because we later learn that Heather recently got accepted into Cornell University up in New York State and right after McNeely discovers that Tim is planning to dismiss him after Heather leaves for college, he felt betrayed & felt like he was being tossed out like trash and as a result, McNeely went rogue and secretly plotted his revenge against him, so he eventually carried out his plans during the dinner party by orchestrating the shooting so that Tim would give Heather to him and ignoring the fact that the innocent party attendants would inevitably get hurt in the process). Walker tells Tim to go home and wait for McNeely to call, Trivette agrees to pull up everything they’ve got on McNeely and Walker tells Gage and Sydney to bring the gunmen they caught back to HQ so they can question them. Meanwhile McNeely and his two accomplices arrive at their hideout with the unconscious Heather and McNeely has them restrain her to a chair with a shotgun attached to some kind of device right in front of her. One of the gunmen insists that McNeely should pay him, but instead he pulls out his gun and murders him (so he wouldn’t be caught by the Texas Rangers). He then tells the other gunman to get rid of the dead gunman and to take out the other gunmen who were caught in order to avoid being discovered. The gunmen are in a cruiser while Gage and Sydney follow behind the cruiser. On their way back to HQ the same van blocks them and the gunman whom McNeely sent comes out with a rocket launcher and blows up the cruiser (with the arresting officers in it), Gage and Sydney get out of the way. Later at Tim’s estate, he, Alex and Walker are waiting for McNeely to call and Tim who fought with Heather before heading to the awards doesn't want that to be his last image of her. He brings in Seth, the best communications expert in his company to help them track down McNeely when he calls. Which he does (although Walker is pretty sure that McNeely has already planned everything very carefully by bouncing his cellphone signal all over the map so that no one can trace the location of his hideout) and demands that Tim wire 100 million bucks in 6 hours to the account he emailed to him. Tim wants to see Heather but McNeely tells him to go the website HEATHERCAM2001. When they go to it they see that Heather (who just regain consicousness and is weeping) is restrained to a chair, in the back is a timer, and they also see the shotgun device which McNeely says it will go off when the timer runs out. Tim makes arrangements to transfer the ransom but Walker warns him that McNeely might murder Heather even if he gets the ransom. Walker then goes back to HQ to see if he can find Heather before the deadline. Trivette pulls up McNeely's file and finds no criminal record. He was a desert storm veteran. He then scans through the files of other desert storm veterans he served with and Gage and Sydney recognize the same gunman who blew up the other gunmen they caught. His name is William Borla, a pilot whom McNeely served with in desert storm and was dishonorably discharged from the service. They also see that he has a cousin named Tony who owns a bar and spent 4 years in Huntsville for robbery; Walker tells Gage and Sydney to go and question him to see if he knows anything on Borla's whereabouts. Tim in the meantime can only watch as Heather prays. Gage and Sydney arrive at the bar and Borla's cousin doesn't want to cooperate and when some of his bodyguards at the bar attack them; they take care of them. They talk to Tony again who reluctantly tells them that his cousin came by the bar a few days ago sprouting that he is about to come into some money, get to fly again, and leave the country. When they tell Walker, he deduces that McNeely could be planning to escape the country which is exactly why he needs Borla and then they deduce that to fly that far they need a jet. Knowing fully well that McNeely and Borla can't get one through conventionally; Walker thinks he knows where they will get it. Borla then goes to where Tim keeps his private jet and goes up to the pilot, murders him and then takes the jet (but not without letting McNeely know that the escape plan is proceeding as planned). Walker and Trivette wish that McNeely would call again so they can trace him. Walker has an idea on how they can do that. He calls Alex whom he tells to instruct Seth to cut the feed, hoping that McNeely will call. Seth gets on it. Gage and Sydney arrive at the hanger and find the jet missing and the pilot murdered. They then call Walker. He then has Trivette find out which airfields in town can accomodate a jet like Tim’s (including one without an air tower so no one can detect McNeely and Borla's location). He finds three possibilities (Colby, Sage and Tucker) and Walker has him, Gage and Sydney to go and check them out. Seth cuts the feed and McNeely calls and Tim tries to keep him on long enough for the call to be traced but when Preston threatens to withhold the remaining 10 million, McNeely says that he'll just have to be satisfied with 90, but he plans to murder Heather anyway and hangs up. Seth says that he got an approximate location only. There are only 30 minutes left. Trivette and Sydney strike out at the Colby and Sage airfields they go to but no luck. Gage in the meantime is lucky because he finds Borla at the Tucker airfield loading some items onto the stolen jet and calls Walker who tells him that because they’re’s no time for backup he has to take down Borla on his own. Which he does but not after going at it with Borla and Borla refuses to cooperate right before Gage knocks him out. Gage then calls Walker to let him know that he took Borla down but he refused to cooperate and Walker tells Gage to look for Borla's cellphone and to find McNeely's cell number. He gives it to Walker who then gives it to Alex and then she gives it to Seth who discovers that McNeely is hiding out in a Dallas storage warehouse. Walker then goes there in a chopper. Meanwhile at the hideout, Heather attempts to reason with McNeely by calling him by his nickname (which she had been using on him for a long time when he use to protect her ever since she was born), but he annoyingly reveals that he hates that nickname & that she means nothing to him and continues with his plans, after Heather annoys McNeely due to the noise shes making, he threatens to torture her to near death unless she keeps her mouth shut. With only minutes left Tim instructs Seth to reactivate the site so that he could see Heather. Heather in the meantime decides to accept her fate, though she attempts to reason with McNeely again after he prepares to leave and still goes through with his plan by cruelly sarcastically apologizing to her by telling her that he’s already running late and then he sarcastically tells her to say goodbye to Tim for him. Walker arrives and McNeely (not knowing that Borla had been caught and his cell number had been traced) is just about to leave, however Walker comes in and they go at it. Walker tries to release Heather but McNeely interrupts him as he is determined to go through with his plans. With only seconds left the device starts to go off and Walker intercepts McNeely by throwing him in front of the blast of his own shotgun device and Heather is saved (much to the relief of Tim Preston, Alex, Trivette, Sydney, the news anchor and the viewers who had been watching the broadcast). He finally releases her and then he takes her home to her father. Antagonists: Theodore Dean McNeely, William Borla, the 5 banquet gunmen, Tony Borla and the bar bodyguards. Cast * Chuck Norris as Cordell Walker * Clarence Gilyard as James Trivette * Sheree J. Wilson as Alex Cahill * Judson Mills as Francis Gage * Nia Peeples as Sydney Cooke * Nick Chinlund as Theodore McNeely * Mercedes McNab as Heather Preston * Daniel Hugh Kelly as Tim Preston * Damon Carney as Thompson * Alyce Caron as Newscaster * John Casino as Edmund * Bill Hickl as Pilot * Chris Langan as Seth * Gary Ragland as Tony Borla * Alex Saxon as Jessica * Jenny Saxon as Mother * Jan Michael Schultz as Low Life Buddy * Mark Stefanich as William Borla Category:Episodes Category:2001 episodes Category:List of episodes Category:Season 8